


All That Love Can Buy

by ChameleonCircuit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bane - freeform, Fluff, M/M, barbone - Freeform, sort of lmao, sugar daddy peter stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonCircuit/pseuds/ChameleonCircuit
Summary: At first, it had just been Peter paying for their drinks and their meals, and Rafael let him because, although he didn’t think Peter had anything to apologize for, he also understood that having him say that wouldn’t change anything. So he quietly let Peter keep paying, knowing it made him more happy, more comfortable, to do so.Then it turned into random gifts, little things Peter claimed he saw that made him think of Rafael; books, pens, notebooks, tie pins, cufflinks, all things that made sense on a whim, but added up to be quite costly. Still, Rafael didn’t protest, because Peter lit up at his acceptance of the gifts more than Rafael himself did at receiving them, and he couldn’t quite bring himself to change that.--Or, Peter basically ends up as Rafael's sugar daddy *shrug*





	All That Love Can Buy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbaesparza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/gifts).



> unbeta'd and from a tumblr prompt
> 
> http://sofuckingchuffed.tumblr.com/post/178448009047/any-bane-sugar-daddy-headcanons-or-one-of-them

At first, it had just been Peter paying for their drinks and their meals, and Rafael let him because, although he didn’t think Peter had anything to apologize for, he also understood that having him say that wouldn’t change anything. So he quietly let Peter keep paying, knowing it made him more happy, more comfortable, to do so.

Then it turned into random gifts, little things Peter claimed he saw that made him think of Rafael; books, pens, notebooks, tie pins, cufflinks, all things that made sense on a whim, but added up to be quite costly. Still, Rafael didn’t protest, because Peter lit up at his acceptance of the gifts more than Rafael himself did at receiving them, and he couldn’t quite bring himself to change that.

It was when Rafael’s watch broke and Peter showed up the following day with a brand new one that looked exactly the same, but clearly far more expensive than the one he’d previously owned, that Rafael grew concerned by the amount Peter was spending on him.

“I’m more than capable of replacing my own watch,” he said with raised eyebrow, holding the offending item delicately in his hand.

Peter ducked his head, ears tinged pink. “I know. But I thought I’d save you the trouble.”

“I’m no longer unemployed, you know.”

Peter hesitated a moment before sighing, sitting down at the island beside Rafael. “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“You haven’t offended me. I just don’t understand why you’re willing to spend thousands of dollars on me.” Rafael frowned, tilting his head to catch Peter’s eyes. “I know what an ADA’s salary is like, remember.”

“I remember,” Peter bit back, voice strained. “I wanted to do something nice, but if you don’t want it—“

“I didn’t say that,” Rafael smirked, buckling the leather band around his wrist before pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

Four months had passed without any random gifts, and while Rafael was curious, he had more pressing matters to think about. Namely, finding a new apartment; one much more affordable with his new job.

“Are you house hunting?” Peter asked, peering over at Rafael’s phone.

“Looking for a change,” he muttered, angling his phone away, but Peter leaned in further.

“In the Bronx?” He sounded appalled, and Rafael felt a defensive flare ignite inside of him.

“Yes, in the Bronx. Where my mother lives. Where I grew up, in case you had forgotten.”

To his credit, Peter looked properly chastised. “Sorry. I didn’t mean…I just can’t picture you there,” he admitted, resting back into his corner of the lounge. “You belong in Manhattan.”

“Not anymore,” he muttered with a sigh, letting his phone fall to his lap. “Nowhere is in my price range.”

Peter contemplated him for a moment. “Do you want to move?”

“I honestly don’t have a choice,” he admitted, feeling shame curl in his stomach.

“That isn’t what I asked.”

“Of course I don’t. I’ve been living here for over ten years.” He felt an unexpected swell of emotion of the prospect of letting it go.

“Let me cover your rent,” Peter said quietly, almost as though he didn’t want to be heard.

“What?” Rafael asked, tone incredulous. “No. No, I could never ask—“

“You’re not asking, I’m offering.”

“With what money?” Rafael was shouting, anger bubbling inside of him, though he wasn’t sure why.

“I played professional baseball, Rafael, and I hardly ever spent any of it. And with Dad and Pam gone—” he broke off, taking a shaky breath. “We were always well off. A lot of family money. I’m your typical privileged white boy.”

The unspoken, ‘and I hate it,’ was just as loud as the rest of Peter’s voice, raising in both volume and pitch as he spoke, and Rafael was taken aback by it, shocked at how quickly a simple discussion on rent had escalated.

“That’s why you spend so much money on me?” He asked, tone deliberately soft, sounding only softer in contrast to their previous outburst.

Peter blinked, surprised by the question, before deflating. “I’d rather buy you nice things and see you happy.”

“You make me happy, Peter, not the things that you buy me.”

Peter smiled at that, a shy little thing that lit up his face as he ducked his head. “This apartment makes you happy, too.”

“It makes me feel comfortable,” Rafael admitted with a sigh.

“So let me pay your rent.” When Rafael opened his mouth to object, Peter added a very soft, very desperate, “Please.”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. On the one hand, he hated accepting things he didn’t feel he deserved. Gifts from a boyfriend were one thing, but living rent-free was an entirely different ballpark. But really, he didn’t want to move, especially not to the Bronx. Even as a child running around with Eddie and Alex, he’d never felt as though he belonged there.

“On one condition,” Rafael said, making sure his voice remained even, neutral, even as his stomach swooped with sudden nerves. “Move in with me.”

A grin took over Peter’s face, brighter than the sun. “You’re serious?”

“When am I not?”

Peter rolled his eyes, but it didn’t stop him from leaning across the lounge to press an enthusiastic kiss to Rafael’s lips. “Yes. If that’s what you want, then yes.”

Rafael kissed him back, drawing him close, practically on top of him, stomach still flipping, despite having his desired outcome.

“You realize you’ll basically be my sugar daddy, right?” Rafael teased, and Peter blushed a beautiful shade of pink, right from the tips of his ears to his neck, creeping under his collar.

“Don’t put it like that.”

“No?” Rafael grinned, running his hands up the back of Peter’s shirt, nails gliding over his skin lightly. “I might like the idea of being a kept man.”

Peter bit his lip shyly before ducking his head so Rafael couldn’t see his face. “Please don’t ever call me your sugar daddy in public.”

Rafael laughed, unable to help himself. “Only in the bedroom?”

Peter groaned, collapsing most of his weight on top of Rafael, burying his head into his chest. “I’ll rescind my offer.”

“Okay, okay,” Rafael conceded, still laughing as he ran his fingers into Peter’s hair. As his laughter died, something in him softened, and he found himself smiling, unable to wipe it from his face. “I love you.”

Peter looked up in an instant, eyes wide, face slack for a moment before a smile took over his features, eyes unbearably soft. “I love you too.”


End file.
